Squad 7: A New History
by Vegito73
Summary: Xanthius (OC) is a young man who joins the militia, and ends up joining Squad 7. In this story, there are large scale battles, behind the scenes encounters with the supporting cast of Squad 7, and many adventures and tales of friendship. Follows the VC1 storyline, with the addition of Xanthius the sniper to the team. Much of the story is through his eyes. Please REVIEW if read!


**Squad 7: A New History**

**Prologue: A New Face**

_Hello fellow Valkyria Chronicles fans! As a fanfiction writer, I have always admired the great story behind Valkyria Chronicles, and as a player, have always admired its ability to captivate me with its fantastic gameplay and strategic maneuvers. However, I always wanted more of what happened past the 3-4 main characters in the story, and how everyone got along together as a squad. Put these together, and it only seemed natural to write a fanfiction about Valkyria Chronicles. A few notes…_

_I am unsure how long this story will last, and when it will be updated. As I am in high school, I have limited writing time, but summer should see more frequently updated chapters._

_I do write another DBZ story, so that one might take prevalence over this one please be patient and don't tell me to, "updat plz." In a review, because unless I say I won't be, I will. _

_I do an author's note and review section in every chapter in italics and bolded text. You do not have to read those sections, but it can answer questions you have or clear things up, and in general, let you know what is happening with the story._

_All that being said, I do put a lot of effort into my writing and genuinely hope you all enjoy it. I would extremely appreciate it if you took a minute or two to type out a review for each chapter, as I am interested in what everyone has to say and how I can better improve my writing. I also answer questions in reviews both through PM's and the review's section, and I love to see that people are enjoying my story. Also feel free to favorite and follow, though I care more about reviews. Now that that's all out of the way I sincerely hope you enjoy the Prologue of Squad 7: A New History._

* * *

"…I hate people," The 20 year old Xanthius whispered under his breath. The tall, lanky, tanned young man stood in the crowded recruiting line in his nation's city capitol, Randgriz. The short, fat general yelling out orders was the source of his frustrations. Unused to the crowded space and the buildings, he naturally felt out of place and very much wanted to leave. He shuffled out of discomfort and glanced once more at his surroundings. The city street seemed bland and unnatural, as though transparent clouds secretly colored the air with their gray tendrils of moisture. Yet when he looked up, he could see a clear blue sky above the tall buildings.

In the street were many people trudging along, walking to get to nowhere. The vacant look in their eyes was all too obvious, and their sullen faces turned down to stare at the dull pavement their tired feet walked on. Refugees clearly. The invading empire had all but destroyed and pillaged every border town on Gallia's western side, forcing peaceful residents to flee in terror. The lucky ones not gunned down in the streets of their hometown were forced to flee to Randgriz, in hopes of food and shelter.

Yet still he saw others who had a look of determination on their faces, who were walking boldly toward the line Xanthius was standing in. Indeed, other draftees for the apparent war that had consumed their homes, and for some, their families. Other draftees were not so willing, trying to flee and hide from their fate.

"Fools," Xanthius could only think, "It's either die for freedom or get blown up cowering in fear at the back of some ally. At least die with pride."

Some recruits were obviously trying not to cry, smiling and wishing their families goodbye.

"Next!" A short, fat general yelled, the apparent officer in charge of this station. Xanthius new from the posters on his way into Randgriz that Generals and other high ranking marshals were at each recruiting station for the militia to boost morale. It seemed to be doing the exact opposite. "Let's go you peasants, stop wasting my time dabbling with your filthy peasant families!" He yelled in one of the most agonizing voices Xanthius had heard, no, been forced to listen to in his life.

The girl in front of Xanthius went into the recruiting tent, followed by a drill sergeant of the militia. Soon after, she came out with a note containing her orders for duty.

"Next!" The short fat man called again, this time to Xanthius, who was next in line. Xanthus slowly picked himself up, pushed back his longer-than-average hair slightly, and walked up to the general. "Come on you stupid peasant! Hurry up!" The man screamed, his face turning slightly red. Xanthius slowly and calmly turned toward him.

"You want fast? Heh. Ironic, since I doubt you could run for more than 30 seconds… If that."

The general's look of confusion and anger was one that no one sane would want to face, so while he began his tirade, Xanthius calmly turned around and walked away, again pushing some of his hair back, and cracked his neck to the side as he strode away from the now furious general.

"Hey you! You want to die! I can make that happen! I am the General who you will report to! I could stick on the front line with no support with a simple order!"

Without turning around, Xanthius said, "I only report to superior officers. The only way you are superior to me, is in the size of your stomach."

Bored with the trivial conversation, Xanthius turned away and strode into the tent; the sergeant accompanying him bore a slight, hidden smile under his hand.

"What type of soldier did you train to be in school?" The sergeant asked him, getting down to business.

"Didn't go." Xanthius said, "I didn't need to. But to answer the important part of your question, I'm a sniper."

"Hm? A sniper? Sure don't look the type. Usually people of your build are put into shock trooper or lancer training. Trying to stay out of the front lines?"

"How about you let me go where my talents will best serve the militia and stop wasting my time. I think the general out there is going to want to court martial me, or worse, if I stay here too long."

"Okay, okay, I understand. The sergeant nodded and wrote down some order's on a piece of paper. Due to the order of the enlistees, you come out to be in 3rd regiment's Squad 7… As a sniper, if you make it through Sniper School."

Xanthius took the note and got up.

"Wait," The sergeant said, "I admire you for standing up to the general, because of his rank he thinks he is immune to punishment… no one really likes him, but we are too scared to do anything about him. I'll cut you a way out of the back, in case there is a nasty surprise out there for you."

Xanthius nodded, and preferring not to say anything, he gave a slight smile and walked out the back of the tent, toward the spire in the sky that was castle Randgriz.

"Ugh… glad that's over," Xanthius thought to himself. "If there's one thing I hate more than people… it's speaking to them.

* * *

_And that concludes the prologue, the actual chapters will be longer and the Author's Notes shorter. I hope you enjoyed, and again, please review!_


End file.
